


No

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Kate and Tony fight over who gets to drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

Kate, Tony, and Tim walked to the NCIS van. Gibbs had just been called in on a case of the death of a petty officers death. Kate had the keys in her left hand. They bumped against her leg every few seconds. 

“Kate, toss me the keys!” Tony yells. 

“No.” She snapped, “You are not driving!” 

“Why not!” Tony cried. 

Kate glared at him, “Why? Seriously, Tony you can’t figure out why I am NOT going to let you drive?”

“No.” Tony answered. 

“You hit me with your car!” Kate exclaimed. 

Tim’s eyes widen, “He what?” 

“It was only once.” Tony fought. “Also, I barely hit you and in case you have not noticed, which I don’t think you have, but you are totally fine...now.” he added on.

“Tim-” Kate started, but was cut off my Tim.

“No, I am not getting in the middle of one of your guys fights again.” Tim quickly said. “But Tony shouldn’t drive.” 

Tony ripped the keys out of Kate’s hands and threw them to Tim, “Fine, then you can drive.” 

“Fine.” Kate agreed. The two then got in the car.

Tim couldn’t believe he was being allowed to drive. 

“TIM, HURRY UP!” Both Tony and Kate yelled and Tim into the car.


End file.
